The Legend of Mobile Fighter Don Quixote!
by YFIQ
Summary: One night, Don Quixote's life would change forever as he embarks on a journey to eliminate the giants that have been terrorizing the people for generations. Will he succeed?


Don Quixote have always been fascinated by actions and adventures he would read in the novels that were kept in his home. Being that he's already pushing 60, Don Quixote have always felt an emptiness that have been constant throughout his entire life, like something have been missing.

"Why do I feel something is missing in my life?" he thought.

Don Quixote looks out the window to see birds flying by when suddenly, a giant mechanical thing came crashing down right in front of his house. Shocked, Don Quixote looks outside to see the majestic thing that stood there for several minutes before taking off, leaving a thick cloud of smoke.

"What is that?"

The next day, Don Quixote rushed to his family and said, "Everyone, you should have been there, there's no way you would have believe what I have just saw!"

His daughter sighs and said, 'What was it?"

"I saw this giant thing and is this big even, bigger than all the buildings in this country combined!" said Don Quixote.

"Not only that, the thing can fly, it's really amazing and I want to have a ride in it one day!"

However, nobody believed him as they thought he was being overly imaginative as the old man have been devoting much of his free time reading books. This made Don Quixote mad as he knew what he saw that day wasn't a dream or anything, in fact there's a huge imprint caused by the landing and yet somehow, no one but him saw the giant machine that time, what gives?

But then the old man encounter something strange, it's a strange vehicle made of metal and the door opens up automatically, like it's waiting for him!

Don Quixote slowly crept toward the vehicle and to his surprise, a humanoid machine appears and said, "Your dream have been sensed, you want to be a hero who gets to do something."

The old man was taken aback.

How did that thing knew?

"There is no need to ask further question as you are desperate enough to do something meaningful in your life for once, but I will ask you this, are you willing to handle the risk? The probablility of you not surviving the training is high considering your age." said the machine.

Without question, Don Quixote said, "I'll do it! I rather die trying than living a meaningless life!"

And so the old man enters the vehicle and depart the planet.

Several months later, the old man reappears after being missing, worrying his family as they thought that he might have gone off in search of an adventure just to fill an empty void in his life.

One of the townsfolk came up to the old man and said, "Don Quixote, where have you been?"

The old man exclaims, "I have been through several journeys and went through series of trials and tribulations, but now I am ready to take on the real menance that have been plaguing this world!" as he points his finger toward the windmills.

The townsfolk became dumbfounded.

"A windmill?"

Don Quixote shakes his head and said, "No, giants!"

"Look at them, waving their arms like they don't care, it's as if they're mocking us!"

"Those...are windmills." said the townsfolk.

Is this man alright? Have the time he have been missing caused him to go unhinged?

"Don Quixote...where have you been all this time? Really, I think you're not exactly well..."

The old man glares at the townsfolk and said, "I am well and those giants have been terrorizing us for the last time, I will prove it to you people, just watch!"

Don Quixote then snaps his fingers and suddenly, a massive machine appears and the old man leaps into the cockpit where he was covered in a rubbery material, forming a body suit that enables him to control the machine.

All the towns people became shocked!

"What the heck is this?"

"Is this a dream?"

"This can't be for real!"

Don Quixote laughs and said, "The time have come, this is it for you godforsaken giants!" as he dash toward one of the windmills and threw a punch, knocking it over.

But then, something strange happened.

After the windmill falls, it starts to transform into a giant machine with a sail attached in front.

"I knew it!" the old man throught.

Then, the machine takes off the sail and throws it at Don Quixote like a frisbee but the old man saw that one coming and leaps into the air to dodge the dangerous weapon.

"Ha, you missed!" Don Quixote yelled.

But then, the humanoid machine shows up right next to the townsfolk and said, "Don Quixote, be careful, the windmill is also a machine called Sandhoge!"

"Sandhoge?"

"You must avoid it or it will inflict a terrible pain!"

But it was too late as the windmill grabs Don Quixote from behind in full-nelson as soon as the old man turns his back. Soon, the sail transforms into a giant spiderlike machine and crawls toward the incapitated mecha the old man happens to be piloting and begins kicking it in the crotch.

"OH GOD, WHY?"

The townspeople and Don Quixote's partner looks on in pity as the old man continues to scream in agony as the Sandhoge's crotch attack against the giant mecha.

"THE PAIN! YOU BASTARD...OH GOD WHY? AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"

The assault would continue for several hours until Don Quixote screams, "DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMN IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!" and press the detonation button, resulting in a massive explosion that would engulf the entire solar system.

In the end, there was nothing left in this part of the galaxy.


End file.
